When dealing with data model evaluation (e.g., static data model evaluation), developers can create complicated optimizing code (e.g., with threaded code, just-in-time compilation (“JIT”), etc.) to evaluate expressions in the data model. However, writing, optimizing, and/or tuning such code can be difficult, tedious, and costly.